If Only You Knew
by Demonic Irken
Summary: A man named Lee takes care of a Velociraptor that is injured and takes it into his care, but begins to develop feelings for the Dino over time. Contains Human/Dinosaur relations. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

There was a Dino in Lee's room. A Velociraptor, to be exact. It was currently eating a slab of raw meat off of his floor. The human in question stood nearby, watching the Dino eat its meal. Lee had no reason to fear the beast, as he had been taking care of it since he had discovered it in the nearby forest with both legs broken and half-starved.

He had picked it up and taken it to his hut, where he had discovered that it was a female, and nursed it back to health over the course of almost seven months. During that time, the raptor had learned to trust her human helper, and had even brought him dead carrion for food on a few occasions when she was finally able to wander around on her nearly healed legs.

If Lee turned and directed his gaze just right, he could see its cloaca, partially hidden under her tail. The sight of it always made Lee feel aroused, as he hadn't had any sexual contact ever since he had arrived at the park to study the other dinosaurs that lived here.

He resisted his urges, however, mostly out of fear that his new friend could very easily rip him to shreds if she really wanted to. He also didn't know if it would create some kind of hybrid mutant thing if he participated in such an act. He could never hurt his friend in any way, especially not sexually. If he did that, the bond that they had developed would be broken, and she wouldn't trust him anymore.

Still, he found her to be rather attractive as far as dinosaurs go, and he had even had some pretty erotic dreams about mating with her in the past, though those had been largely forgotten now for the most part. What he did remember of them, just thinking about it made his dick hard, and his body being seized with lust for her.

The raptor did not appear to notice that anything was wrong with him, though, and continued to grow even closer to the human. Now, as Lee watched her eat, devouring the meal whole and getting her fill, he felt that familiar longing, and blood rushing to his area.

"Hey," He said softly, hoping to get his friend's attention. He waited a few seconds to see if she had heard him. She kept eating, so he said it again, a little louder this time. "Hey!"

That did it. The raptor's head snapped up to look at him, her beady eyes staring into his own. She tilted her head to the side in a gesture of curiosity, opening her mouth and letting the food drop back onto the ground with a wet smacking sound.

They stared at each other, raptor and human, holding each other's gaze for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only for about thirty seconds.

Lee walked over to a bucket and picked it up, going to a nearby sink and filling it with water. "Um. You look a little dirty. How about I clean you up a little bit, make you nice and fresh? You're starting to make this place smell like you." He said with a quiet laugh.

The raptor stopped eating and went over to him, excited at the prospect of a bath. Lee usually bathed her at least twice a day, to keep out infections and germs, and at first she had resisted, but over time she had eventually started to enjoy it. Baths meant she could spend even more time with her caretaker.

Lee set the bin beside the raptor and got a sponge, preparing to clean his friend. He rubbed her all over, from her back to her belly, the raptor obediently still the whole while.

Lee arrived at her tail, and lifted it slightly, seeing saw her cloaca again. The sight of it made him hard, and he so desperately wanted to know how it tasted, how it felt to be inside her.

He set the sponge against the spot, making the raptor jerk involuntary as one of her most sensitive areas was touched by the human. Lee giggled nervously and apologized, and the raptor reluctantly allowed the human to continue bathing her.

Lee stopped for a moment to examine the area more closely. It smelled appealing, though he found himself wondering how it tasted. He leaned forward and put his tongue against it, and the raptor jerked again in surprise, as she had not been expecting this reaction from her friend.

Deciding that it did indeed taste good enough for his liking, Lee pushed in deeper, moaning quietly. He had wanted this for so pong, and now he finally had it. The raptor chirped questioningly and backed up a bit, confused but also wanting more of whatever was happening between them. All she knew was that it felt strange, but good at the same time.

Lee felt his erection brush up against the dinosaur's legs, and he was deep in her now, fully tasting her juices and insides. He loved it, and now he found himself wanting to mate with her more than ever before. The feeling was steadily growing stronger, and now he surrendered to it, letting it move and control his actions and thoughts.

And he knew she wanted it, too. They both wanted to know what it was like, and soon they would find out.

A/ **N: So, I've been working on this story for a while, but I wasn't planning on publishing it or even finishing this chapter, because I was too nervous of how it would be received. So hopefully you like this little teaser? I'm still unsure about this, but I would still love to know your thoughts. If you want me to continue, let me know. Otherwise, I'll just leave it as it is and consider it complete for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lee was in heaven now. His vision swam, and his heart beat rapidly with ecstasy and desire for this Raptor that stood before him. He tasted her juices, strong and intoxicating, only making his lust even stronger.

He gasped and pulled out of her, overcome by regret. He shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't right…

Sensing his uncertainty, the raptor made a sound like a needy whimper and wrapped her long tail around his body, pulling him close against her. She pushed herself onto her back legs so she stood similar to how a human would, using her arms to grab him and hold him gently against her chest.

Lee sighed and sank into the embrace. He was released and the raptor made her way over to her makeshift nest, made from leaves and sticks that she had found while wandering around the forest a few weeks ago, and it had been where she slept every night since then.

She glanced back towards Lee and made a chirping sound, tilting her head and staring at him with curious eyes.

The human sighed again as his pet lay down in her bed and went still, clearly waiting for him to join her. He glanced out the window and saw that it was now dark outside, the night quiet and calm for the moment.

He shrugged and went over to the nest, taking off his shirt and lying down next to his reptilian friend. He felt warmth immediately wrap him on its sweet embrace, and the nest was rather comfortable, much to his surprise.

A strong, thick tail wrapped itself around his middle, and arms held his chest, strong and protective. Claws gently grazed his bare stomach, and a soft cooing sound was now present. It was a soft and loving sound, and he felt his stress melt away.

A long tongue licked his face, warm and slow. He moaned quietly, the contact feeling like heaven. The raptor continued kissing him, licking his throat and chest, going down his torso. The licking picked up in intensity until she was licking hard and fast.

Lee moaned louder, his breath getting erratic and labored again. He felt himself getting hard again, and then he felt a gentle tugging at the waistband of his pants.

He froze, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe that this was really happening, it was so unreal!

The human lay still as the raptor succeeded in tugging down his pants, licking him through his boxers for a brief moment. Lee tensed and gasped with pleasure as he felt himself relaxing now. He pulled down his boxers, and the Dino went for it.

She licked the tip, and Lee shook and whimpered with pure ecstasy as he was being pleasured by the raptor.

His vision was blurry, and he swore that he saw stars. His breathing hitched and he felt as if he couldn't take any more of these wonderful feelings he was experiencing.

His dinosaur licked him even more, her saliva coating his area now. His eyes rolled back into his skull. This felt so good, and he never wanted it to stop.

The leaves and sticks if the nest dig into his back, but he hardly noticed, as the pleasure prevented Lee from feeling anything else. He dug his fingers into the ground, scratching at the wood in intense euphoria.

He felt good, he felt loved. He felt safe. Her body was so warm, and he was definitely in some kind of heaven now.

The licking ceased, and the raptor's weight left him. He whimpered and reached out blindly, searching for that contact again. He felt breath on his face, and the tongue continued licking there. Strong arms gripped him gently, lifting him closer. His body pressed against his pet, his face continued to be kissed lovingly.

His body was assaulted with pleasurable feelings, thoughts of light and comfort toward this dinosaur that was giving him so much love. Giving him what he had only been dreaming about for so long now.

He gasped sharply when she took his dick back into her mouth, and he cried out in bliss, only intensifying the experience.

She was cleaning it with her mouth, gently caressing his most sensitive area with her long thick tongue. And he loved it.

Before he could stop himself, he came into her mouth with a yell, his vision going dark for a moment while ropes of bodily fluids shot out of him in waves.

He finished, and collapsed back onto the makeshift nest, panting heavily, his body still tingling with ecstasy. The raptor removed his penis from her mouth and curled up next to him, staring into his eyes lovingly.

A talon reached up and stroked Lee's cheek gently, a quiet warbling emanating from the dino while the human was once more pulled close to her chest, tail wrapping around him to keep him warm and safe through the night.

Lee was sweating now, but he did not really care about that. All he cared about right at that moment was his dinosaur lover cuddled up next to him.

He dressed himself again, sighing happily as he felt content after this amazing experience with his friend. He loved his pet, and now she loved him, too.

He stared up at the ceiling of his hut, still in slight disbelief. It felt better than he thought it would by far! He wanted to do it again already. He glanced over at his partner, to find her staring sleepily back at him.

He smiled. "Thank you. That was amazing!" He nuzzled her. "I love you so much."

She licked his check and chirped softly, rubbing his back as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Lee felt elated and joyful now that there was more than a chance of his dreams becoming a reality after all. He couldn't wait to find out what tomorrow brought for him and his new lover. He felt excited just thinking about the possibilities.

He hoped that he stayed with her until the end of time. He cuddled closer into her warmth and protective embrace, and the tail tightened around him in response.

He closed his eyes, and dreamed only good things until morning.

A/N: And here is Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait on this, but I will try to get the next few chapters out as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
